Starversum
Starvesum, alias Charlotte Rowan Stark is an intergalactical criminal. Later she joins the Avangers in 2012. Starversum belongs to Universegirl11! Do not use her without any Premission! The Starversum Novels can be read on Wattpad, in my Native Language! Sorry for not translating it, it would take more effort than the writing itself. The story is about 6 novels, from The Avengers to Engame. I will write the story's sums in her Bio soon. Charlotte is very upcoming and hot-headed, who can't sit in a place for long! She's an egocentric, arrogant more of a solo player person. She can't be maturing in any situation most of the time just making fun of everybody, and everything. She's very stubborn, and sassy, also a big fighter, so it's hard to hold her if needed. That's why she always get chained, to not to hurt anyone while she escapes. But to be honest, in the inside she feel fear all the time. Being a wanted criminal means that she can't trust anybody and always has to be very careful because she don't know when will she captured or trapped. Chars outfitmain.png|Main Criminal Outfit Chars outfit1.png|Criminal Outfit for warmer Conditions Chars ball outfit.png|More elegant Criminal Outfit She Uses To Sneak into Royal Balls Charlotte, but as she's mostly called "Chars", was born in 1980 may 4, being the second child of Maria and Howard Stark. She looked up to her parents so much, expecially to her father, but she didn't got much attention from him. At the age of 3, she became sensitive to gluten, and couldn' t eat anything envolves flour. Her parents watched over this, but her brother didn't. Though he loved her so much, he always forgotten this kind of disability of her. In 1991, their parents died in a car accident. This incident hit the siblings in soul so much, which made Tony became more cold towards Chars, due to being broken.. Far away, Yondu heard about the news, that the big genius, Stark died. He known him from his journey to kidnap Peter Quill, so he knew he left succesors behind. A few months later, in 1992 he finally found the residence of them, but only found the 12 year old Charlotte, because his older sibling was out on an evening in a casino. He kidnapped the young girl, and went back to his spaceship with her. Charlotte was so frightened at first, she didn't know where she was, and why do they need her. But for the latter reason, it soon became clear. Yondu knew how much genius she was, so he used her to fix their ships' engines and stuff as a slave. He taught Peter how to use weapons, and how to fight, but he didn't think about Charlotte being a very skillful fighter. Peter and Charlotte soon became friends. The two have built a very strong relationship since the beginning, and after a few years Peter started crushing on her. The months passed since her kidnap and Yondu started noticing her good skills. She worked, as a Ravager and became really good in it. She stole things very easily, so and she soon became one of the best and only female Ravager. She got an M-ship from Yondu, when she became 13 because she hated living with the other Male members. She named the ship Serpentine, and painted and made it more home-like. Only Peter got acces to enter her the Serpentine, and so they loved bonding together there or listening to music. Charlotte always loved music, but she preferred listening to the radio. She made a little thing that could catch the frequencies from earth. But after a few years she started to be more stubborn to keep the things she stole. She didn't wanted to give all of the things that the customers wanted, and Yondu became very fustrated about it. After Peter telling his feelings to Chars, she ended up leaving the Ravagers and be a solo criminal. It do hurt her to leave her friend, but she couldn't do it anymore, and she didn't want to play with Peter's feelings. 2 years abroad, and she became the most feared criminal after stealing rare antique relics from Asgard. Years have passed, and so Chars became older, and more skilled. She traveled across the universe, robbed kingdoms, strongholds, and smaller towns and villages. Young Charlotte: Mckenna Grace Teen and Adult Charlotte: Emma Watson *Her Birthday is on the 4th of May (1980) the day I created her. *She was close friends with Peter since the day Yondu kidnapped her, discovering the thing they both came from earth. *In the whole galaxy, Yondu is the only one knowing the real identit of Charlotte. Everybody calls her Starversum the most feared criminal in the galaxy. *Until the age of 15 she was working as a Ravager, but then she left Yondu and Peter and the others behind making Yondu one of her enemies. *Despite being hungry and weak for 20 years she still has a very huge appetite. She's always hungry and would eat anything she finds. Luckily Tony doesn't let her to do that. Though she is that tipical person who eats 7 times a day and still very thin. *She's always called The Hungriest Avanger by the others. *She doesn't like and understand cooking, so I think Steve would be the one who makes dinners and stuff, so they mostly order food. *Charlotte is afraid from cars. Her parents died in a car accident and her brother had a car accident right before he was kidnapped by the terrorists. She always sits back, and listens to music to calm herself down. Despite she don't know how to drive a car since she never learned it, there are times when she has to sit behind the steering wheel, and help the others escape. starversum.png starversum pose.png Kiss.png Starlotte charm.png|Charm Designs Cutie.png Starversum file.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. File Chars.png|Chibi Charspose.png Charsandstevegoodbye.png Starlotte pose.png|A Thief And A Soldier Charsmainpose.png Charsoutfit2.png Bigpic.png Crossover.png|Chars with my WIR OC, Panellope heart.png moonW.png together.png received_358018828241400.jpeg|Family Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Avangers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Ravagers Category:Criminals Category:Avengers Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters - Original Timeline Category:Americans Category:Rogers Family Category:Fanon Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Assassins